


I Wanna Rock With You

by MissBetty



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBetty/pseuds/MissBetty
Summary: They just banging, two roommates just banging on a couch in the sewers.
Relationships: Mayday & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	I Wanna Rock With You

Another boring Friday has come.

You would think on a night like this they’d have a concert. Or even just spend the night practicing and just jamming. But no, tonight was just stay at home kind of night for Bunk Bed Junction.

May sat on the couch, laying back and just staring at the ceiling. While Zuke sat beside her, equally as bored as her, just watching a late-night movie on their still-busted TV. They ate take out earlier, so neither of them was hungry. They, well mostly Zuke, cleaned up after wards, so chores weren’t a concern.

So what to do on a night like this? There was nothing good on TV, even if it wasn’t smashed. Not tired enough to go to bed yet, but to tired to practice.

May looked up at Zuke, who was boredly scrolling though channels. She sat up and leaned up against the couch. She tired paying attention for a few moments, but her attention span couldn’t hold on for that long. “Zuuuuke” she groaned.

He looked over to her, “Yeah?”

“I’m bored.” She groaned again.

He chuckled a bit, he figured that this would happen on a night like this. He scooted over and pulled her close into a half hug.

She plopped her head onto his shoulder and sighed, the release of her breath makes his skin prick a bit, but he ignored it. It wasn’t a secret that they both ladled with some feelings for each other. But Zuke was trying to be methodical about their relationship.

Mayday on the other hand, was willing to jump on the opportunity, but she held back for Zuke’s sake. He was in the process of mending things with Eve, and even though they both agreed that they’d wouldn’t get back together, Zuke still had some baggage to tend to. I didn’t want to saddle May with those problems.

But she could care less, Zuke cared for her and she felt the same way. So why not seize the opportunity? She looked up at him, eyes back on the TV screen. She looked over and gently nuzzled her mouth against the skin of his neck. She felt him tense, making her smirk a bit. They never really got physical. Their relationship skirted on flirting and whatever friends were supposed to actually do. She sighed again, letting the air hit his skin, causing a hitch in his breath and goosebumps on his neck.

“May.” He said, voice tense.

Mayday looked up at him with innocence with her eyes, “What? I’m just getting comfortable.”

“May, we talked about this.” He reminded her, with an audible strain in his voice.

She couldn’t help but smirk, leaning her hand over and gently pressing it against his knee. She could feel his muscles tense through his pants.

“Mayday, enough.” He warned, pushing her hand away.

She sighed and pulled her legs up onto the couch, looking directly at him. “Zuke, what is your deal? I know you’re still thinking about _us_ , but can’t we fool around?”

Zuke sighed and leaned over to look at her, “You know that I’d like that just as much. But I’m still worried, what if things can’t go back to normal afterwards?”

She rolled her eyes, “We literally almost died on multiple occasions, but you seeing me naked is where we draw the line?”

He gulped and shook his head “It’s different and you know it.”

“What? Are you scared? Scared that we’ll be a couple?” she asked with some annoyance.

“I… I… I don’t really know. I’m just…worried.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She sighed and sat back, if they were going to get anywhere, she needed to get him relax. She leaned over and half hugged him, “You know you’ll always be my best friend.”

He sighed and half smiled, leaning into the hug “Of course.”

“So why so worried about us? I’ll always care about you, we’ll be okay.” She reassured him.

He pursed his lips and looked away “I dunno… I guess I feel a little intimidated.” He replied with a slight chuckle

Mayday pulled back from the hug and sat back, looking at him as her hands slid up to her waist, “Zuke.”

He looked at her, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he responded, “May?”

“Does this intimidate you?” she teased, pulling her shirt over her head, tossing it over the couch to land wherever.

Zuke’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly, he didn’t see anything, she was still wearing her sports bra. But the action alone quickly flustered him.

She pouted a bit, “Zuke?” she reached down to pull on the elastic of her skirt.

“May, I think you should slow down.” He said, looking away but aware of what she was doing.

“Do you not want to do this?” she asked, stilling her hands on her skirt.

“You know I do, but we can’t rush into this without thinking about it first.” He quickly replied as he looked back at her, eyes drifting to the bare skin of her stomach for a moment.

"Zuke. Stop thinking about it, we’ve both been thinking about it forever." She griped, tossing her skirt on the floor.

He blinked once, then took a deep breath.

Mayday smiled and leaned back on the couch. "C'mere," she repeats.

He gulped, breath hitching for seconds, before kneeling over the couch cushion.

She reached up to gently take his hand in her’s. "Let me just..."

"May, before we.. do this…” Zuke looks at her, earnest and honest, and puts his hand over hers.

"Zuke, please don’t start rambling," Mayday interrupts scoldingly. He snaps his mouth closed. She reaches up to trace it with her finger, smirking as she brushes over light goosebumps. "We won’t go all the way if you don’t want to, but I really, _really_ need you to touch me."

Zuke closes his eyes, chuckling nervously as finger pad traces his ear, sending a prickling sensation down his back. "Believe me I really want that too.” With the smirk that appeared on his face, he knew what to do next.

His chin was pulled to the side, and she tugged him in by the sleeve of his shirt. Mayday tilted her head up and to the right, eyelids snapping shut as their mouths met. Kissing Mayday instead lit a slow, steady fuse in him, how soft her lips were, the taste of sweat and salt on her tongue as it slid against his own, her warm hand cradling his cheek that sent a spark down his spine. She really was like a fire, boiling his entire body.

Zuke raised his arms and lets her pull off jacket and opens his eyes to watch it go flying as she tosses it away. Then biting her lip as she slowly slid off his shirt. She made a noise that rumbled through her chest as she looked down at his body. Her thumb presses against his nipple, and smirking against his lips as he jolts at the unexpected stab of arousal through him. She broke their kiss to bring it up between them and flung it blindly behind her as she leaned in. She leaned in closer, her chest pressing against him as the only fabric between them was her black sports bra. She snaked her arms around his neck and coaxing him into another open-mouthed kiss.

Zuke cracked his eyes open again, eyelashes fluttering at the feeling bare skin of her stomach brushing against his own. He hesitantly brought his hand up, resting it on her naked lower back as she arched toward him.

"Come on, Zuke, you can touch me too," she tells him, pulling back from the kiss.

"I want to, I’m not sure.. where to." He trails off as he looks down at her.

She reaches back and takes his hand. "Try here," she suggests, placing his palm on her chest.

Zuke blushes hard as she snakes her arms around his neck again and buries her face in the crook of his shoulder, leaving him stranded in the ocean with his hand on her clothed breast. He bit his lip as he felt her hard nipple through the fabric, and with every breath she takes, it moves. He exhales with a tremble as her teeth grazed at his pulse point and twitches his fingers around her, sliding down and under the elastic.

May hums, shoulders shivering with a pleased moan she just couldn't hold back. " Zuke, relax, I’m not a piece of glass," she teases, puffing her chest out toward him.

Zuke coughs, glancing off to the side, embarrassed. "I know. I've just.. never you know...seen you like this."

Mayday laughes quietly to herself. "It's okay, Zuke. You’re not only one who likes boobies." She gently pushed his hands away and slipped her pointer fingers under her bra straps. "How about we take this off and we can keep going as far as you like?”

Zuke nods eagerly and leans back against the cushion.

She bit her lip and knelt back on the couch, taking her take as she gripped the edge of her bra and pulled it up. He under breast sliding out as each nipple popped into view.

Zuke let out a shaky sigh as he watched May toss the bra away. His heart pounded in his chest as she climbed over him.

“You like what you see?” she asked with a knowing smirk.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped and silently nodded. He looked down at her perked nipples, arm shakily reaching up, then being slammed back down. He looked up at May in confusion, with her arm on his.

“I can’t be the only almost naked one here, right, Zuke?”

His eyes followed hers as they trailed down to his pants, with a noticeable tent protruding from the front. He looked back up at her and wordlessly nodded.

May chuckled, she sitting back and lounging back on her side, propping her head up with her hand and watching him with a smirk.

Zuke stands, he pauses to stretch, then sits back down pull off his shoes and socks. Once he places them near the couch on the floor, he stands once more, unbuckling his belt. Mayday hungrily watches him shed his pants, leaving him in his underwear. He blushes as he notices the look on her face, folding his pants and placing them down on the floor.

"Gee, May, you’re making me feel a little nervous," Zuke chuckles, tugging off his underwear and placing it on the ground like the rest of his clothing before turning around to face her. Her eyes immediately trace down below his waist, face going perfectly still. Zuke blushes under her scrutiny and rubs his arm self-consciously, not sure in anyway on how she’s react.

"Now look, I-I know I'm not the biggest guy," Zuke began, rubbing the back of his prickling neck. "But..."

May licks her lips, captivated by the sight of his semi-erection. "Zuke, you're... it's..." She bites her lip as tries to find the right words. "Great. It looks great. Trust me. Besides, who cares as long as it feels even better."

"Are you sure, May?" he questions, still a bit self-conscious.

Mayday finally tears her eyes away from his crotch, meeting his. "Zuke," she says. "It's okay. Because I know I’m going to like it." Her reaches up to caress his cheek. "Because I like you."

He tilts his head toward hers, letting a soft sigh. "I don’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable, May. I want to do this right, I don't want to.. to disappoint." He bashfully averts his eyes.

May's smiled softly and huffed. "You think too much sometimes," she whispers, leaning forward to smooch him sweetly.

He chuckles nervously and tilts into it and nipping her lip. The little gasp that escapes her makes him half smirk, but he quickly hides it by tipping the other way and deepening the kiss. His hand cradles the small of her back, bare chest pressing against her own, and Mayday is easily coaxed back down into the cushions. Zuke brushes her wispy bangs aside and kisses her between the eyebrows, trailing down to peck her nose, her cheek, her neck, her chest, her belly button....

May sucks in a breath as he nestles between her thighs and grasps the edges on the couch tightly. Zuke observes the sight before him, her black panties with a noticeable wet patch. "Holy.." he whispers, hand coming up to stroke her outer thigh.

May twitches forward, muscles shuddering under his fingers. She looks down with blush cross her face, “Don’t just fool around.” She light-heartedly scolded.

Zuke's eyes flick up to hers. "Hey," he mutters, "I'm just…You’re amazing, May."

Mayday brings her hand up to cover part of her face and looked away in embarrassment. "For fuck's sake, Zuke," she grumbles. "Don't say things like that."

"Why not?" He slides his hand around the underside of her thigh, his little finger brushing against the elastic of her panties, leaving goosebumps against her skin. She keens a little, chest heaving downward at the sudden intake of breath, and raises her hips to try to get him to hurry up. "You know I'd never lie to you, May." Before she could respond, his hands slid up her legs, to her thighs, and to her hips, fingers slipping under the fabric of her panties. With one swift motion, she laid bare before him, her thighs shaking as the cool air brushed against her skin.

"Zuke, just please-!" Mayday snaps, her hand shooting down to grasp his hair. She isn't too rough, but it sends a thrill down his spine as she tugs his face closer to her, and he leans up to meet her halfway, and -- "Ohhh.." she moans, fingers curling in his locks as his tongue laps at her most vulnerable place. Her legs fall open wider, buckling under the trembling of her inner thighs. Zuke takes the opportunity to stroke her skin, his thumb running through the hair tickling his nose, the other sliding around to grasp her butt. "Ohhhh, Zuke."

The taste is like nothing else; the best word he can come up with is salty. Not really overpowering, but still noticeable. It soon gives way to a much sweeter undertone, and Zuke laps at her like sweet, fresh, dripping fruit.

May's hands then returns to his hair. "O-over here," she says, trying to guide his mouth into the right place. Zuke, confused, tilts his head and licks across the wet, hot entrance directly between her legs. "Not there, but that’s o-okay," she moans with a shrug, releasing his hair. Zuke watches closely as she puts her finger in her mouth, and she brings the digit down to circle that oh-so wonderful spot above her opening. He spots a glimpse of the bright pink nub, partially hidden by a hood of her skin, and then he doesn't feel so bad about missing it. Concentrating on it makes her head loll to the side, her hips jerking, and Zuke is torn between absolute pleasure on her face and determination to take it upon himself to cause that reaction.

He moves back and copies her, bringing two of his fingers into his mouth. His jaw and tongue ache, and the tip of his nose is damp, so this would be a good time to take a break. After adequately soaking them, Zuke brings his fingers up and nudges her hand out of the way. "Let me," he murmurs, locating her clit and taking over.

"Ohhh, God," she sighs, teeth almost piercing her bottom lip as a moan slips out. "Zuke."

"Looks like I'm doing a good job," he says, rolling his jaw as he touches her.

Mayday bites one of her knuckles, trying hold back more moans. "You’re do-ooo-oing fine.” she hisses, hand shooting down to grab his locks. "Get up here. I'm getting a little tired of this."

Zuke lets her tug him upward, shuffling up from between her legs. He presses up against her as she wraps her legs around his waist. He tilts his head in to meet her mouth and groans a little as she tugs a little harder at his hair.

May breaks the kiss and lifts her hips up, pulling him in with her legs to meet her grinding. His entire body shudders at the sensation, eyelids fluttering at the slick feeling rubbing against his manhood. "Zuke," she says between heavy pants, "Oh God--"

"May," he gasps, rolling his hips into hers. "What should I... are you..?"

"Please." She grabs both sides of his face, staring him straight in the eyes. "Get inside me."

Gulping at the intensity in her eyes, Zuke reaches down between them, grasping his member by the shaft. He lowers his gaze to it, concentrating on aligning the head with her entrance. His cockhead meets some resistance as he pushes in, and she winces despite his best efforts, but she closes her eyes and breaths deeply, trying to relax as she adjusts.

She says, eyes still closed, "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah, it has, Mayday," he replies, smiling down at her.

May returns his soft smile, teeth grazing her bottom lip. She runs her hand down his arm, her fingertips tinging his skin. "Zuke, please," she murmurs, curling her fingers and digging her nails into his skin. "Just... fuck me."

"May-!" he gasps, leaning over her and giving his hips deep and quick thrust.

Her hands flying up to clutch his shoulders as she steadied herself. His enthusiasm tappers off after a few moments of pounding, and Zuke bends down to kiss between her breasts. Her arms wrap around his head, keeping him there, and he turns his face to the side, giving the curve of her breast series of soft kisses.

Mayday yelps, keening a little as her fingers tighten around his hair and pull his head whichever way she wanted. "Faster," she growls in his ear, breath hot and heavy against the side of his neck. "Harder, Zuke." He has no real choice but to do as she says. Instead speeding up, he grasp her knees and push them back a little, spreading her open more as he thrusts deeper, driving into her.

"Oh, God!" She claws at his shoulders, spine arching off the couch as she moans. Her chest heaves with each breath, making her breasts shake, and even though he is literally inside of her, Zuke feels voyeuristic, watching them bounce with each thrust. "Zuke, please!"

"Please what?" he manages, releasing one of her hips and sticking his thumb in his mouth. He reaches down between them and presses the newly soaked pad of it against her clitoris, rubbing the nub in small circles as his thrusts become shallower to focus on it. "May?"

Mayday's nails rake down his arms, leaving pale against his pale skin. "I'm..! I…! Oh…!" She tosses her head back and lets out shrill moan, high-pitched and urgent as she reaches climax. Zuke keeps his pace slow as she rides it out, sucking in calming breaths as she squeezes him, thighs trembling around his waist.

His façade of being in control falls to pieces when she lulled her head forward, eyes glazed with ecstasy, and he sees tears rolling down the sides of her face. "Oh shit, are you okay?" Zuke asks, halting completely. "May..?"

Mayday sniffles, reaching up to rub her wrist against her teary eyes. "I'm great," she says with a shaky laugh. "It's just..." She giggled breathlessly and sighed. "I didn’t know it would feel like that."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?” he asked, reaching up to wipe off another stray tear.

May chuckled, “I’m more than okay, Zuke, believe me.” He blushed,it spreading down from his cheeks to his chest. Her smirk gives way to a sincere, softer smile, and she reaches up to touch his cheek. "Really, Zuke, I'm fine. I just had no idea how great you’d be."

Zuke raises his chin proudly at her praise. "I tried really hard."

Mayday snickers and lets her head fall back down. "Now, what about you, big man?" she asks, rocking her hips to emphasize the change of subject. "I’m not willing to leave you hanging like this.” She said with a waggle of her brows.

Zuke bites his lip as she squeezes down on his erection, suddenly reminding him of just how hard he is, still inside her all the way. "I-if you wouldn't mind?" he asks, grinning nervously. As she laughs and nods, he lowers his head back down and kisses into the curve of her neck. He keeps his head there, letting her comb her fingers through his dreads, as he begins to rock once more, thrusting with no real pace, trying to seek out the golden rhythm he'd discovered earlier. Her arms unwind from around his neck to clutch at his shoulders as lets herself rock to his thrusts.

The coil of heat in the pit of his stomach tightens, pounding closer and closer, and he submits to it, thrusting faster and burying his head in the crook of May's neck. She moans out as he goes in harder and faster, raising her hips up to meet his thrusts. The rhythmic squeaking in the background is the couch shaking with their bodies, Zuke realizes distantly.

Zuke inhales sharply as she kisses the shell of his ear, biting down his lip as the sensation shot through his nerves. He knows on instinct that the way his stomach drops, his toes curl into the twisted-up sheets, that it's coming, tingles spreading down his spine and pooling in his groin. With a distinct lack of condoms down in the sewers and the lack of forethought, he knows that this was probably a bad idea, considering their one and only remaining option.

Quickly pulling his head up from its place against her neck, Zuke pulls out of her with a gross, cringe-inducing squelch, and shifts himself forward, wrapping a hand around his cock. With only two strokes of his throbbing erection, it's over and done with, droplets of semen splattering against her stomach.

Mayday lets out another breathless moan as she watches him climax on top of her, "Ohh, wow," she groans, letting her arms splay across the couch.

"Sorry, May," he whispers back, throat as dry as the desert. "I got it all over you."

She chuckles, "C'mere," she orders, grasping his shoulders and yanking him down on top of her and pressing his mouth against her own. His belly smears the mess on her stomach as their bodies press together, and she curls her leg around his waist as they kiss, exposing his poor half-flaccid cock to her slick heat. He whines as she grinds against him, brows drawing together as he rubs back, clumsily pressing against her as he slowly, reluctantly, goes all the way limp.

She pushes him back from the passionate kiss and lets out a long, pleased sigh. "That was amazing."

Zuke kisses her damp hairline and smiles. "Can I lay down now next to you?"

Mayday responded by scooting over and patting the couch beside her. Two sweaty, tired adults lounging on a luxury couch they found at a dump isn't the most comfortable situation in the world, but when it's Mayday's body beside him, they could be on the floor and it'd wouldn’t matter to Zuke. She rolled over onto her side, and he watches her back rise and fall for a while.

"So what now?" he asks uncertainly, feeling awkward about breaking the silence. As creepy as it sounds, he liked listening to her breathing, the deep pattern of it relaxing him too.

"Head to bed." Mayday mumbled with a yawn.

“Uh, I kinda meant about us, but that works too.” He sat up and stretched, the sounds of his joints popping as he relaxed.

She rolled back over and looked up at him, “Zuke, come on. Like I said before this started, what’s the big deal? We just had sex! Haven’t you thought enough about this?”

He sighed deeply as looked over his shoulder at her. He looked over at how sweaty and flushed she was, and it was all his doing. His member twitched and he quickly looked away. “May…”

“May, what?” she sat up and knelt behind him, wrapping her arms around him, bare chest against his back, and mess smearing against his spine, making him cringe a bit. “Zuke, do you like me?”

“Of course, I do.” He responds, glancing down at the sewer floor

“Do you know I like you?” she asked, leaning her head against his.

“I definitely do now.” He replied with a slight smirk.

She chuckled and gently rocked on her knees, making him sway with her. “And aren’t we good for each other? As a team, a band, and maybe even as a couple?”

He half smiled and glanced over his shoulder to her. “I guess we are good for each other.”

She leaned in and gently pecked his lips, “Then let’s get our stuff and go to bed.”

He nodded and smiled, reaching over to pick their clothes off the floor. He leaned back up and watched as May sauntered to their room, naked backside swaying as she moved. He blushed and piled the clothes into his arm as he followed suit.


End file.
